Nina Williams
Nina Williams is a cold-blooded assassin that made her first appearance in the original Tekken game and has appeared in every Tekken ever since. Nina has a lethal fighting style, consisting of throws, grapples, and holds. She has a rivalry with her younger sister, Anna Williams. During the end of Tekken 2, Nina and Anna undergo Cryogenic Sleep. They are experimented upon for 15 years (this is the reason why they both remain so young for many years of the tournaments). During those years of Cryogenic sleep, she was impregnated without her consent and subsequently gave birth to Steve Fox (who first appears in Tekken 4 and onwards). Nina also stars in her own action/strategy game, Death by Degrees. It was released in Japan in January 2005, North America in February 2005, and Europe in April 2005. The game received mixed reviews by critics, but found more acceptance among fans of the Tekken series. Miscellaneous Information: Nationality : Irish Occupation : Assassin/Jin Kazama's bodyguard Age ': 24(phys)/42(chron) '''Alignment ': Good, Neutral/Evil (T6) Bio A professional assassin, who works without choosing her clientele. She is a cool-headed and callous individual who does not let anyone get in the way of her job. In the past, she failed to assassinate Kazuya Mishima. Appearance Nina has long blonde hair and crystal-blue eyes. Her look contrasts from that of her sister, Anna, who is a brunette. Her trademark costume is the purple "catsuit", as she has worn many different designs of catsuit in both Tekken and Death By Degrees, which are made of materials resembling spandex, PVC and leather. She wears her hair tied into a ponytail or a braid. Her skin is ivory-colored and she has an hourglass shape. Personality Nina is generally portrayed as emotionless, stoic, and focused. She does not smile often, as opposed to her more frivolous sister, but Nina does display a sense of humor where tormenting Anna is concerned. Nina is somewhat antisocial, and also appears to be in great psychological turbulence. When it comes to clients, Nina isn't picky about them. She is willing to take their contracts without hesitation. Analysis of Nina Nina persona seems to be cold and indifferent. In fact, she had been drugged by an underground force when she was young in order to create the perfect assassin, regarding the chronology of Death by Degrees. Her bitterness towards men could be a result of her defilation after Tekken 2. The only man she had ever trusted was her father, who had died shortly before Tekken 2. Ironically, after her father's death, Nina was controlled by Ogre. Thus, she was unable to feel any emotion. Nina's personality remains monotonous yet sadistic when it comes to teasing Anna. Nina's win poses range from tomboyish and masculine to flirtatious, usually by placing a foot on top of the opponents body or showing off her body figure. Although she is an assassin, most of her missions are inclined for the good of the world, though she also assisted Jin when he started a world war. Appearance and Outfits Nina is notable for her long blonde hair and crystal-blue eyes. Her look contrasts from that of her sister, Anna, who is a brunette. Nina's signature color is purple, as she has at least one purple outfit per game. Her trademark costume is the "catsuit", as she has worn many different designs of catsuit in both Tekken and Death By Degrees, which are made of materials resembling spandex, PVC and leather. She wears her hair tied into a ponytail or a braid. Her skin is ivory-colored and she has an hourglass shape. Nina almost always wears lipstick, from violet (DbD) to red (T1, T2) to bronze (T3) to peach (TTT, T4, T5, T6). Fighting Style Ever since her debut, Nina instantly became a fan favorite, due to her speed, lethal moves, and chain throws. Her strength is on par with most characters, and she can even evade and counterattack. Her combos are something to watch out too, as they are elaborate, strong, and even lethal. However, her chain throws are difficult to perform that it requires precision and patience. Trivia *Despite being Irish, Nina speaks with a distinctly American accent in Tekken 5 and Tekken 6. *Nina is the only character in the Tekken series to get her own game: Death by Degrees. *In The Tekken Chronicle Book, Nina's hair color is brown instead of blonde. but her occupation is a boxer instead of an assassin. *Like Paul Phoenix, Yoshimitsu, and Heihachi Mishima, Nina has been playable in every Tekken game and is the only female character to have kept that record. *Her name could be a reference to Tina Williams. a character from Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, the fifth movie from the Halloween Series. *She Can be customized as T-X from Terminator 3, her Outfits from DBD, and Rachel from Ninja Gaiden. *Her first name is a reference to Bridget Fonda's role in the 1993 film called Point of No Return (AKA The Asssasin outside U.S.) *Nina has a purple outfit for her Player One in every game (except in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, where her outfit from Tekken 5 changes to white, but her Player 2 changes to purple). *Nina is also an acronym for "No Irish Need Apply", a phrase that was sometimes found in employment ads, due to Anti-Irish sentiment. Ironically, Nina herself is Irish, but doesn't have an Irish accent. *Nina's title in Street Fighter X Tekken is "Cold Blooded Killer" and her tag partner is Kazuya Mishima. Tekken *Anna is Nina's stage 8 sub-boss. *This is the only game where Nina fights barefoot (other than Tekken 6, where she can be customized to fight barefoot). *According to the T1 FAQ, she is British. Tekken 2 *Nina is Anna's stage 8 sub-boss. *Nina's stage is Athens, Greece. *Tekken: The Motion Picture *Nina was hired by Lee Chaolan to kill Kazuya Mishima. *Nina thought Lee loved her until Anna addressed that she was in a relationship with him before her and Lee's individual deaths. Tekken 3 *Nina Williams' bosses in the Tekken Force side game are (in order of appearance): Jin Kazama, Anna Williams, and Heihachi Mishima. *She can do King's moves if a glitch occurs. *If Nina slaps any female character, the opponent may retaliate with by slapping Nina (done by pressing 2 or 2,2. Technically speaking, this can loop forever, as Nina herself can also retaliate the slap, but only if both characters only slaps once per turn. *The FMV intro shows Nina being awaken from the cryosleep. *Tekken Card Challenge *Nina's rivals are Anna Williams, Hwoarang, and Jin Kazama. Tekken Tag Tournament *Nina's Stage 7 sub-boss is Anna Williams. *If Anna and Nina are teamed up though, her sub-boss is Kazuya Mishima or Jin Kazama if (Nina and Anna) while Anna's sub-boss is Heihachi Mishima. *If you pair Nina and Anna you will always find them arguing in the game. Tekken 4 *Nina is selectable after beating the game three times or as soon as you complete Story Mode with Steve Fox. also it unlocks the Statue stage. *Nina's ending is connected to Lei and Steve's endings. *During her ending, after Lei kicks in the door, the sniper rifle Nina was holding is no where to be seen and she now wields a handgun instead, but in Lei's ending, the sniper rifle is leaning up against the wall. *This is the only game where Nina is locked by default. *The costume Nina wears in her ending is the same as her second costume, except it's dark blue instead of pink. Death by Degrees *Nina is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. *Nina's bosses are Bryce Adams, Lana Lei, Enrique Ortega, and Anna Williams. Tekken 5 & Dark Resurrection *Nina's sub-bosses are Raven and Anna Williams. *One of Nina's moves, Sadistic Cupid (f,F+2), causes an opponent to use their K.O scream. *If Nina performs certain moves on Bryan Fury, he will do a sadistic laugh. The moves are: Bad Habit (CH f,f+3) and Twisted Mind (d+3+4 opponent on floor). *Nina gained a new win pose in which she turns over her opponent, who is lying on the floor, with her foot. Then when the camera focuses on her face, she grimaces. *If Nina preforms Reverse Neck Breaker on her opponent, the last grunt of the opponent is the same grunt as in Nina's win animation when she treads on the opponents back. *The music in her and Anna's endings feature the first few notes of Raphael Sorel's theme "Endless Warfare" from Soul Calibur III. Tekken 6 & Bloodline Rebellion *Nina can be customized to have an item move: a scalpel, in which she uppercuts the opponent, similar to Bryan Fury's shotgun item. *In the second Bloodline Rebellion trailer and the game opening, Nina is shown serving as one of Jin's bodyguards. She appears to be dressed in all black with a trenchcoat, gloves, sunglasses, and she also has her hair down for the first time in any game. *She Can be customized as T-X from Terminator 3, her wrestling outfit from DBD, and Rachel from Ninja Gaiden. *Nina and Anna switch their special items from Tekken 5 and Dark Resurrection. Anna has Nina's Giant Syringe in and Nina has Anna's Stethoscope. *Nina is on the cover of the console version of Tekken 6 along with Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, and King II. *In the Bloodline Rebellion Gamescom trailer and Anna's BR ending, there is a very brief clip of Nina behind Anna in clothes similar to her Death by Degrees cocktail dress outfit. The two weren't fighting, which is strange for the Williams sisters. *In Jin Kazama's ending, Nina is seen falling motionless out of a helicopter and then Heihachi Mishima appears. A lot of speculation says that she has been killed by Heihachi, but others believe that she was just knocked out or that this ending is non-canon because Nina is alive and well in her own, Anna's, and Scenario Campaign's ending. *Nina is quite an important character in Scenario Campaign, appearing with Jin in cutscenes and as a boss. In the end, along with Azazel, Jin is destroyed and falls down a large pit. Lars and Nina witness this, and at 05:23 Nina tells Lars that she knew about Jin's plot and states that Lars is no saint himself. Nina then leaves on a helicopter owned by the Mishima Zaibatsu. This maybe or not speculate that she is the new leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. *Nina's opponents in the "Arena" mode are Lars Alexandersson, Anna Williams, Kazuya Mishima (instead of Jin Kazama who is usually fought), and Azazel. '''Other *Nina (or a parody of Nina, as seen in Tekken 2) appears as an unnamed character in an unnamed arcade game in the 92nd episode of the anime, Eyeshield 21. *Nina is played by Candice Hilebrand in the Tekken film. Category:Character Category:fatale femme league Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Fourth in Command Category:Adults Category:European characters Category:Sexy characters